What's in a name?
by Majority Leader
Summary: Just a one shot filled with fluff. A scene with a pregnant Callie and bickering Mark and Arizona.


**Just a short one shot filled with fluff, enjoy!**

Long tans legs propped up on the sofa with a pillow supporting her lower back. Smooth, skillful hands rested delicately on her rounded stomach. _Finally some peace_, she thought. Arizona and Mark had been arguing all day over the baby that was due in a month. Why were they fighting over college, when a name hadn't even been chosen yet? The baby girl in her womb had yet to be given a name because of the constant debate between the love of her life and best friend. The moment of peace had yet to happen when the door slammed open. Mark and Arizona entered bickering as usual over something, anything!

"I've had enough!" Callie yelled slowly rising from the sofa.

The two stopped bickering to acknowledge the source of their debate. They gave her a questioning gaze, wondering why she would interrupt them.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Arizona asked.

"Yes! Something, sure as hell, is wrong!" Callie could feel the angry hormones raging, her patience hitting the breaking point. She continued though.

"You two have been arguing ever since we all agreed on raising this baby, arguing about stuff that isn't even relevant right now. My baby girl doesn't even have a name yet!" Her voice raised in volume.

And then the tears came. The tears replaced the anger. Callie felt like an awful mother, she hadn't even come up with a name for her baby yet. She sunk back to the couch, sobbing into her hands. Arizona and Mark rushed over to her, willing to calm down. They reminded her that being upset could affect the baby.

"You think I want to be unhappy!" Callie shrieked. She let out a string of curses in quick Spanish.

"Hey, my progeny shouldn't be hearing such things," Mark replied putting his hands on her stomach, as if to cover the baby's ears.

Arizona shook her head at Mark and wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders, resting her head on her upper back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Arizona asked calmly.

"What's wrong is that you two are fighting over stupid stuff and our baby doesn't have a name!" She sobbed into her hands at the end of the sentence. Mark and Arizona tried to console Callie and end the sudden waterfall of tears.

"I'm going to the book store right now! And I'll buy all the baby books they have!" Mark responded while jumping up. He grabbed his jacket while Arizona continued to comfort her very pregnant girlfriend. Callie fell asleep, exhausted from her mood swing, in Arizona's arms shortly after Mark left. She didn't wake for another hour, when Mark returned. He had a bag full of books and two pizzas in hand.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Mark called from the door.

"You brought pizza?" Callie asked in a groggy voice.

"Yep, a normal meat lover's pizza for me and Robbins and a…" he wrinkled his nose, "pepperoni pizza with pineapples, anchovies, and spinach on yours."

"You remembered his time!" Callie exclaimed, jumping up with renewed energy.

"How could I forget? You almost killed me last time," Mark murmured while setting the pizzas on the coffee table.

"What did you say?" Her voice held a threatening tone.

"I said 'Of course I remembered'," Mark said quickly, not wishing to risk his life by provoking "mama bear," as he and Arizona had dubbed the angry side of Callie's mood swings.

Arizona came back to the living room with plates and drinks, wine for Mark and Arizona, and wine glass full of milk for Callie.

"And you say that Mark and I were the only ones that bickered," Arizona teased.

They ate their pizza peacefully, Arizona and Mark avoiding the smell of Callie's eccentric toppings. Arizona and Mark cleaned up while Callie started looking through the baby books. She snickered at some of the more eclectic names in the books. Arizona and Mark joined in. There would be silence and then a few suggestions. They had agreed to write some favorites down for suggestions at the end. Mark decided to go first.

"Ok how about Marka Sloan?" He suggested with a large smile.

"Hell no!" Callie and Arizona yelled.

"What? It is a beautiful name!"

"Sloan?" Arizona asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

Mark crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Callie ushered for Arizona to read her list.

"Ok well I wanted something a bit more unique and symbolic…" Arizona was cut off by Callie.

"You can stop there. I love you both but you two absolutely suck at naming children. I don't want a rendition of Mark or Sloan. I also don't want our baby girl to have a name that will get her teased or have extraordinary amounts of symbolism. She should have a name that is different but not crazy."

They remained silent. Hours passed as debate went on about what to name the baby. Their nerves were starting to fray and Mark needed to go home soon.

"Torres, the important thing is that the baby comes into this world healthy. Why is coming up with a name, right now so important?" Mark finally asked.

"It is her name. We are bestowing her with how she is going to be identified her entire life. Other than life, it is the second longest lasting gift we are giving her!" Callie explained.

"Callie, when the moment is right we'll have a name for her. After all, we still have another month to think about it," Arizona ran her hands through her lover's black hair.

"Yeah! Wasn't it Shakespeare that said that names aren't important?" Mark added, throwing his hands in the air.

Callie gave into them, mostly out of exhaustion. Mark said his goodbyes and left. Callie and Arizona prepared for bed. Listening to the even breathing and soft snores of the blonde woman next to her she thought about what Mark had said.

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet. _

_Rose…Rose…Rose! _Callie thought to herself. That was it! Maybe a different version of the name, but still it was simple but beautiful.

And it was a good thing that she had thought up a name that night. The next morning Callie went into to labor. It was a long nine hours filled with tears of frustration and strings of curses in both English and Spanish. The hours were well worth it when Callie was presented with a small baby, bundled in a pink blank. Callie counted her fingers and toes then placed a tiny kiss on her tiny nose.

"What's her name?" One of the nurses asked.

"Rosalia Lucia…My sweet little Rose."

**So that was my first one shot ever! And for Grey's Anatomy too! Hope you all liked it. Review? Please?**


End file.
